Dynasty Warriors
by Sahriou3
Summary: It is said that heroes appear in a time of crisis. The time: end of the 2nd century: the place: China. To answer the call of the times, they have come. Wherever they go, there rains fire and destruction. And so the age rages on: There is none who can stop
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Yellow Turbans

This is my first fic so bare with me!!  
  
It is said that heroes appear in a time of crisis. The time: end of the 2nd century: the place: China. to answer the call of the times, they have come.  
  
Its cries rendering the skies, the Phoenix soars.  
  
Shaking the ground beneath its feet, the Tiger roars.  
  
Piercing the cloud's veil, the Dragon rises to the heavens.  
  
Wherever they go, there rains fire and destruction. And so the age rages on: There is none who can stop them.  
  
kingdom of WEI- Wei is a large kingdom that incorporates the Central Plains and Northern China, withs its capital at Xu Chang. Driven by an intense ambition to rule all of China, Cao Cao AKA Slade has gathered many talented officers, such as Cao Ren(Mammoth) and Sima Yi(Dr. Light) to serve under him and aid his conquest.  
  
Cao Cao(Slade)- Ruler of Wei. Legendary for his prowess in both letters and war. Slade rules with an iron fist of order amidst a world of chaos.  
  
Cao Ren(Mammoth)- Relative of Slade. Even within the illustrious Cao Family, there were few who could match his abillities on the battlefield.  
  
Sima Yi(Dr. Light)- Wei Strategist whose genius knew no bounds. Often compared to the great Zhuge Liang(Sahriou) of Shu.  
  
Kingdom of WU- The kingdom of Wu lies to the Southeast of the Change Jiaing River with its capital at Jing Ye. Founded by Sun Jian(Robin) and expanded by his officers. Wu is supported by a mix of veteran officers and fresh young talents.  
  
Sun Jian(Robin)- Ruler of Wu. A quik thinker with nerves of steel. Often called "The Tiger of Jing Dong."  
  
Huang Gai(Cyborg)- Having served Robin since he first raised his army, Cyborg remains a force to be rekoned with. Robin's strogest officer.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang(Starfire)- Robin's lover. Inoscent and care-free, but eager to fight. this Tamarinian princess rushes to the aid of her boyfriend on the battlefienld.  
  
Sun Ce(Krow)- Raven's older brother. His vivacity and bravery have earned him the epithet "Little Conqueror."  
  
Zhou Yu(Aqualad)- Close friend of Zhou Tai. A genius with a mind as deadly as his sword. He is also said to have been an exceptionally attractive man.  
  
Zhou Tai(Beast Boy)- Former Pirate Captain. Received a meritorious scar on his face and became a member of the Wu forces when he once rescued Raven from danger. Robin's second strongest officer and the youngest in the history of Wu.  
  
???? ????(Raven)- Krow's younger sister. Serious-minded, gothic, doesn't show much emotion if any, in contrast of her older brother. Was saved from great danger by a pirate captain called Zhou Tai, who received a scar over his left eye in the process. She allowed Zhou Tai, now known as Beast Boy for his green skin and his beast-like, but cuddle appearance, to join who after the ordeal.  
  
Kingdom of SHU- Shu is a kingdom in the mountainous region of Western China with its capital at Cheng Du. Having endured the collapse of the old Han Dynasty, loyalists under Liu Bei(Zion) dream of restoring the former glory of the Han.  
  
Liu Bei(Zion)- Ruler of Shu. A virtuous man whose dream is to restore the Han Dynasty to its former glory.  
  
Zhao Yun(Skyver)- Counted among the 5 Tiger Generals of Shu. His incredible bravery was often praised by Zion.  
  
Zhuge Liang(Sahriou)- The most brilliant mind of his time. Served as Zions strategist after being honored three times by his visits.  
  
Chapter 1: Rise of the Yellow Turbans  
  
By the end of the 2nd century, the infallible Han Dynasty suffered from internal strife, and corruption. Becoming a shadow of its former self. The land fell into chaos, and the people, unable to rely on the authority of the Han, turned to a religious sect called ""The Way of Peace" salvation.  
  
Zhang Jiao, leader of the Way of Peace, boldly declared that the age of the Han had passed, and that he would usher in the "New Age of the Way of Peace."Through his rhetoric, anti-Imperial sentiment began to spread across the land.  
  
In 184 AD, Zhang Jiao made his move to take over the land. Giving himself the tittle "Great Teacher", he began to organize the many followers that had accumulated through his miracles into a military force. When news of his plans leaked into the Imperial Courts, Zhang Jiao immediately mobilized his military force with the help of his brothers, Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. The bulk of his force was a peasant militia that numbered in the hundreds of thousands.  
  
All soldiers under Zhang Jiao wore yellow scarves around their heads as a tribute to their master, thus giving them the tittle "Yellow Turbans." Their unbreakable unity made them seem unstoppable as they tore through Imperial forces in regions across the land.  
  
Yuan Shao, leader of the esteemed Yuan family, marched back and forth across the garden spread around his fortress. "INTOLERABLE!!", he yelled across the garden to his faithful follower Zhange He, "THIS MAD MAN HAS DECEIVED THE PEOPLE INTO THE SELF-RULING!!"  
  
The figure coated in yellow-ish armor continued his march on the garden. His blood-red cape swayed in the warm summer breeze. His rather small blade, noted 'Noble Sword', glistened in the sunshine.  
  
"A beautiful flower...," spoke Zhange He, "must one day shed it's petals. Much like the Han."  
  
Zhange He stood under a 'Sakura' tree. He gently pulled the pink-ish leaves off the branches. Some of which landed on his blue and pink armor which held a flower design over it.  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT!!", Yuan Shao blurted out in the face of his 'hetro- companion.'  
  
Zhange He stepped forward and bowed before the great general. "Then let us go, my lord. Restoring the peace is the beauty of the royal Han retainer."  
  
"Yes," Yuan Shao replied, "So be it! I swear I will not rest until we have CRUSHED THE YELLOW TURBAN REBELLION!!"  
  
-Authors note-  
  
Confusing, I know, but you'll all understand it soon enough. Every thing at the beginning was to give you guys a better under standing of the back drop of the story and some of the characters , most of them being from Teen Titans, and so was the first chapter, it was explaining, as it says, the rise of the Yellow Turbans. As some of you can see, this is a Dynasty Warriors/Teen Titans crossover. It is also my first story, so if you guys don't like it just say so, but be gentle. Please R/R!  
  
*~/Sahriou3/~* 


	2. Act 1: The Tiger of Jing Dong

Chapter 2: The Tiger of Jing Dong  
  
Cyborg swerved to the right. Three Yellow Turban soldiers fell to the ground. The arm of the mechanical man shifted into a cannon as he aimed it at the three misguided souls and fired. The screams of the three rang through the battlefield.  
  
Robin charged forward, his staff in hand as another member of the Yellow Turbans got up and charged. Robin swerved out of the way and brought the staff right through the man's chest. He swung again, cutting through his opponent's waist. The three pieces fell to the ground leaving a puddle of blood.  
  
Another Yellow Turban fighter appeared. He charged at Robin and punched him in the face, knocking him back a bit. The fighter unsheathed his Broad Sword and slashed at him. Robin twisted out of the way and gave his new opponent four punches to the stomach, fallowed with an uppercut, and shoved his staff into the rebels face. Robin pulled his staff out of the enemy and wiped the blood off the tip. "This is ridiculous!"  
  
Cyborg lifted a Yellow Turban General by the head and threw him into a nearby ravine. "This' goin' to far!"  
  
Robin twirled his staff around, knocking back some more soldiers, "This mad man is sending innocent people to their graves! Zhang Jiao must be stopped!"  
  
Sun Jian, known as 'Robin', and Huang Gai, referred to as 'Cyborg' continued to clear the Jing Territory of all the Yellow Turban rebels. After which, the returned to their fortress of Jing Yang. Once there, the two warriors were welcomed by their orange skinned, hyper- active, alien, comrade Sun Shang Xiang or 'Starfire'.  
  
""LORD SUN JIAN!! HUANG GAI!! YOU'VE RETURNED!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Robin and Cyborg were nearly blown away by her powerful voice. "Hi Star," Robin replied, still regaining his composure.  
  
"Ohh..by the way, Lord Sun Jian."  
  
"Robin"  
  
"....?"  
  
"Starfire, call me Robin, Sun Jian's a bit time consuming."  
  
"Ok. Robin. You have a guest, he is waiting in outside the supply depot."  
  
Robin stared at her blankly, "Of all places, you have him wait there."  
  
A man, clothed in purple armor waited in front of the 'supply depot'."Any day now." The man turned towards the back of the fortress and saw Robin emerge from it. "'Bout time."  
  
Robin made his way over to the man. He bowed to Robin. "I am General He Jin, Leader of the Han Imperial Court."  
  
"Ahh..He Jin? I've hearded much about you," replied Robin,"I am Sun Jian, but you may call me Robin, if you wish."  
  
He Jin stood up and looked face to face with the famed 'Tiger of Jing Dong.' "The Imperial Forces would be honored if you and your army were to help us defeat the Yellow Turban Menace."  
  
Robin smiled at this remark, "These commoners are too much for even the Imperial Forces?"  
  
"Their unity impowers them."  
  
"Well.....they couldn't be that powerful if you only came to me for help."  
  
"Uhh.....," He Jin didn't respond  
  
"What?"  
  
"Actually," He Jin began,"We sent troops to Xu Chang and Cheng Du, to try and persuade Lords Cao Cao and Liu Bei to join the battle."  
  
"Slade?," Robin asked. He Jin nodded.  
  
"Zion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Robin's right eye twitched. "Oh boy."  
  
"Lord Sun Jian, we all know that your past affairs with Cao Cao and Liu Bei have been a bit termulious but we had no choice."  
  
Robin stood still, staring into nothingness. "As long as they don't get in my way, I'll work with them."  
  
He Jin nodded, "Thank you, Lord Sun Jian."  
  
He Jin left the premisses thinking to himself, 'I wonder how Huangfu Song is doing trying to get Cao Cao to join our battle.' 


End file.
